


Spring Break

by Caro (thestarsexist)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-10
Updated: 2003-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsexist/pseuds/Caro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected warm days required playing hooky from school to go hang out with your boyfriend. It was part of the college student by-laws or something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> For Bethy, because I wanted to make her smile. Much love to my betas, Shelley and Celli, not only for their thorough editing, but for holding my hand through the whole thing. Also, thank you to Livia for the title suggestion.

Disclaimer: Neither Clark nor Lex belong to me. God, I wish they did. No harm or profit intended.

* * *

It wasn't usually this warm in March. But no one was complaining. This winter had been harsh, with several snowstorms and freezing temperatures. Clark stepped outside his dorm building, carrying an old canvas bag packed full of stuff, and waited for Lex to arrive. He felt a momentary twinge of guilt, but brushed it off. Unexpected warm days required playing hooky from school to go hang out with your boyfriend. It was part of the college student by-laws or something.

Unfortunately, it wasn't quite the same for busy heads of corporations

Lex looked annoyed as he pulled into a special reserved parking space at the main quad. He jumped out of the car and glared at Clark. "You're not hurt."

"I'm not."

"Then why exactly did you drag me away from the office? You know the board meeting is in two days."

Clark grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. "I wanted to see you."

Lex frowned at him. "Telling me there was an emergency was the best way to do that? Do you have any idea how worried," he paused and sighed. "I wanted to see you, too."

"It's been a week."

"I know. It's just this board meeting. I've been..."

"Swamped."

Lex's gaze assessed him. "I've been neglectful, haven't I?"

Clark shrugged. "You've been busy. I understand. I mean, I've been busy myself with mid-terms and everything. I just thought maybe we could spend the day together."

It didn't seem like too much to ask, but Clark knew that Lex's time these days was a precious commodity. He swore to himself he wouldn't get upset if Lex couldn't spend the day with him. Still, he really wanted this and he knew Lex could read it in his face.

"All right, Clark." He nodded his head. "You and me today. What did you have in mind?"

Clark smiled, slid into the passenger seat of the car, and threw his bag in the back.

"You'll see."

* * *

The woods on the north end of campus were originally a field study habitat for the School of Sciences. More often than not, though, it was errant Met U. students ditching class that found their way there. To their credit, they often were studying the finer aspects of the biological sciences.

In the center of the habitat was a duck pond that had been renamed Holden's Pond by some of the English Majors. At least once a year some freshman got high and screamed at the ducks, asking them where they went for the winter. Today, however, the area seemed deserted, which suited Clark just fine.

He spread the blanket a short distance from the edge of the pond. The sun dappled through shady trees and shone down on their little interlude.

"A picnic?" Lex asked with a lifted brow when Clark started pulling food out of his bag.

"Thought it was a nice day for one," Clark replied. Lex didn't argue. He actually dropped down to the blanket and sprawled rather inelegantly. His suit jacket had been abandoned in the car on the drive over and his tie lay loosely around his neck, the elegant knot half undone. The first few buttons of his shirt were open and Clark was tempted by his collarbones. He couldn't help it. There was something about 'serious businessman Lex' that just demanded that Clark muss him up.

Clark's picnic had been rather haphazardly planned. He'd just grabbed whatever he'd been able to find in the common area kitchen at the time, which had amounted to a bag of potato chips, some fresh strawberries, chocolate, and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Lex grinned as Clark tossed him a saran-wrapped sandwich.

"You didn't cut the crusts off," he said mockingly.

"Deal," Clark retorted, biting back a laugh. In public, Lex often maintained the facade of serious businessman, but when they were alone together, he would get in touch with his inner teenager. Chloe commented on that once, after their first double date with her and Pete, saying that she could definitely see Clark's influence on Lex. It made him happy. He knew that there were a lot of people who still only saw a Luthor taking advantage of a naive college kid, that couldn't see what they had in common. Lex would laugh and reply that he got the better end of the bargain. Watching Lex chow down on a PB&J sandwich, he'd have to argue.

There was a smear of grape jelly on the corner of Lex's lip and Clark leaned forward to kiss it clean. He could feel Lex's grin even as he kissed him. It was genuine. Rare. Not easily given.

When they broke apart, Clark was breathing hard and a lot less interested in his food. He pushed Lex backwards until he was lying on his back on the colorful blanket and proceeded to unbutton his shirt further.

"Clark," Lex gasped when Clark sucked a kiss on his collarbone. "We're in public."

"Don't care," Clark mumbled into Lex's neck. "'sides, no one's around." Lex chuckled, his fingers threading through Clark's hair. He pulled Clark up for another kiss, tracing the seam of Clark's lips with his tongue. Clark opened his mouth, tasting grape jelly and peanut butter and Lex, deepening the kiss as he felt Lex relax under him. His lips traveled along Lex's jaw and neck, descending to the gap of his collar. Lex moaned and arched up when Clark sucked on his pulse point.

"The public sex kink new?" Lex breathed between moans while Clark's hands pushed his shirt open.

"You're the one always saying I should expand my tastes," he teased back, licking along the edge of Lex's clavicle.

"And getting us arrested is the way to do it?" Clark noticed Lex wasn't actually stopping him. His own hands were busy pulling up Clark's t-shirt, exposing golden skin to the early spring sun. He felt a breath of cool air on his back as Lex tugged the shirt upwards, and Clark had to sit up to pull the cotton shirt off. Lex smirked appreciatively.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before."

Lex shrugged. "Maybe I'd forgotten. A week is a long time."

"And oh yes, your memory is so bad." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, you, off with the shirt too."

Lex smiled and complied, tossing his shirt into a pile beside the blanket. "What now?" he asked, grinning mischievously.

Clark rolled his eyes. "Come here," he said, crooking his finger at Lex. Lex shifted onto his knees and half-crawled over, until he was happily situated on top of Clark, half sitting in his lap. Clark groaned. He could feel Lex's cock pressed against his. He cupped Lex's ass and pulled him closer, trying to direct friction where it was most needed.

"Fuck." Lex moaned even as he thrust against Clark, grinding his erection against Clark's. "We need to stop."

"No." Clark pouted into his neck.

"Yes." Lex grinned and then pushed Clark backwards onto the blanket and straddled him. "I'm not going around in stained pants." Nimble fingers went to the button of Clark's jeans, undoing the fly and then Lex tugged at the denim, swatting Clark's thigh when he didn't cooperate. Clark blinked, realized what Lex was asking and lifted his hips, helping to shimmy the jeans down to his knees.

Clark shivered as the cool breeze hit his erection and then shivered more as Lex's fingers idly caressed a path down his abdomen. He arched up, urging Lex to go lower, but Lex wouldn't be rushed. He leaned forward, nibbling kisses on Clark's skin, worrying the skin around his navel until Clark couldn't help but thrust upward rhythmically. Finally, after what felt like forever, his hand wrapped around the base of Clark's cock and his lips wrapped around the tip.

"Fuck. Lex." He threw his head back, banging it against the soft ground. Lex grinned around his cock and slid his mouth down until his lips met his fist. Clark knew the sounds coming out of his mouth were entirely unintelligible but decided he could be forgiven when Lex was doing so many wonderful things with his tongue. His fingers clenched around the blanket, his mind focused on not ripping it, but he was lost when Lex's other hand reached to stroke the sensitive skin between his balls. His head couldn't process anything other than hot, wet, and Oh God, Lex, the words a chant in his head until he couldn't control himself any longer. With a shout, he arched up and came in Lex's mouth.

"Fuck," he muttered again, when he finally could get his throat to work again.

"You're welcome." Lex settled on top of him, grinning smugly. Clark knew he was grinning goofily, but he couldn't help it. He pulled Lex toward him for a kiss, enjoying tasting himself on Lex's tongue.

He heard Lex groan as the kiss intensified, the evidence that Lex hadn't come still pressing against Clark's hip. With a grin, Clark rolled them over so that Lex was on his back. His lips burrowed into the crook of Lex's neck while his hand traveled down Lex's abdomen, fingers nimbly undoing the belt and reaching inside, grasping Lex through the silk of his boxers.

"Cla-ark," Lex moaned, arching against his hand. "Remember my pants."

Clark rolled his eyes but went back to undoing Lex's pants, pushing them down around his knees. He bent forward, mouthing the hardness through the black silk and tasting salt. Lex moaned again, one hand settling in Clark's hair and twisting. Suddenly teasing wasn't enough. Clark wanted to taste Lex, wanted him in his mouth. His fingers hooked into the waistband of the boxers, pulling them down over Lex's erection. He wrapped his fingers around Lex's cock, stroking slightly. His tongue flicked at the leaking slit, before licking a circle around the head.

"Clark, please," Lex whimpered. Clark's tongue traveled down the underside of Lex's cock, tracing against the blue vein, drawing patterns on the hot skin with his tongue. It was only when Lex arched and both of his hands ended up in Clark's hair that he finally took Lex in his mouth. Lex thrust up, his cock bumping against the back of Clark's throat, and Clark had to remember to swallow before he gagged.

"Sorry," Lex whispered, pulling back almost immediately, but Clark only took him in further. His hands moved to cup Lex's ass, pulling him forward until Lex took the hint, thrust up again, and fucked Clark's mouth.

"Clark!" Lex screamed, arching up one final time and came in Clark's mouth. Clark drew back a little, trying to swallow as quickly as possible before releasing Lex with a wet pop.

Clark crawled up to lie by Lex, nuzzling his lover's neck while he calmed down. "Doesn't this beat working?" he murmured against the sweat-slicked skin.

Lex smiled crookedly. "Yeah, I hope the Board of Directors feels the same way."

* * *

The air cooled slightly as the sun descended over the horizon. Lex shivered and Clark pulled him closer.

"You think it's time to go back yet?" Lex asked, slipping a piece of chocolate into Clark's mouth as he asked. They'd spent the afternoon out here, feeding each other on the snacks that Clark had packed, and cuddling in the calm of a lazy spring day.

"Not yet," Clark whispered back, sucking lightly on Lex's fingers.

"We can't stay out forever," Lex pointed out. He rose slightly, propping himself up on one elbow, and peered into Clark's face. "Do you want to tell me what this was about?"

Clark sighed. "I just missed you."

"And?" Lex prodded, one hand stroking Clark's face lightly as he waited for an explanation.

"This is only going to get harder, isn't it?" Clark asked, in a small voice. "Next semester, I start my internship. LexCorp keeps growing. We're both just getting busier and there's going to be less and less time for each other."

Lex's hand paused on Clark's cheek. "Probably. But it's up to us to decide how to let it affect us."

Clark breathed, closed his eyes, opened them again and looked up into Lex's eyes. In the seven years he'd known Lex, there had been a lot of changes. And the future seemed to be full of even more of them. But so far, through all the changes, one thing had remained constant and that was Lex. Whether as a best friend or a lover, Lex had always been there.

They could weather these changes together.

"I love you," he whispered.

Lex smiled. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." He pulled Lex down until he was snuggled down against his chest. "Do we have to rush back?"

He felt Lex's smile against his shoulder. "No, we have forever."

* * *

  



End file.
